


My captain

by mommasboy



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga), DAYS (TV), Days - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommasboy/pseuds/mommasboy
Summary: Usui is not meant to be captain. Takes place after the Keiou game





	

"Usui!" Mizuki yelled over the crowds roar. He smiled at the gray hair boy. "You did a good job as captain." 

Usui smiled. "Yeah but it was not meant for me." Usui taking off the captain ban. "Its a little too heavy to carry, so i'm going to have to let you do that from now on." His smile got brighter with Mizuki's smile. "Yeah," Mizuki said, smiling even wider. 

 "You are our captain after all, and this is Seiseki." Mizuki laughed. "I mean you are pretty amazing and if this was you, you would've defend to the end, and you would'-"

 Mizuki cut him off with a hand on the shoulder. "That's enough Usui, you did a great job and you let the team well." The look in his eyes told Mizuki he meant it. 

 Usui sighed, "Thanks, I just felt that i could've done better and not rely on Tsukamoto so much." He looked at the ground. His eyelashes blocking Mizuki's view of his eyes, but Mizuki new what he was feeling. Mizuki put his index and middle under Usui's chin to lift his head. "You did what you had to do." He said with a smile. "And you did a great job of it too. You make a good captain Usui." 

 "Thanks you know me so well." He smiled. They looked at each other and smile. Stood there for a while, until Haibara yelled. "If you guys are done with your lovers reunion we got to go now, thanks!"

And Usui never felt so embarrassed in his life. 


End file.
